(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a device being able to do bi-directional rotation of positive or reverse rotation by both or one of the human hand or foot for driving the input end of the manpower-driven input device and further through the output end of the manpower-driven input device to the input end of the constant rotating direction output transmission device to provide constant rotating direction output via the output end of the constant rotating direction output transmission device for driving the loading wheel trains, wherein the present invention can be applied in bi-directional manpower-driven carriers including foot pedaling driven vehicles, or hand rotating driven vehicles, or both or one of the pedaling and hand rotating driven vehicles; or can be applied in bi-directional manpower-driven sport devices including foot pedaling driven vehicles, or hand rotating driven vehicles, or both or one of the pedaling and hand rotating driven vehicles; one further characteristic of the present invention is that a rotation unit, capable of performing positive and reverse rotations, from a manpower input device which can drive in positive and reverse rotations to a bi-direction input constant rotating direction output device, is installed with a contact-type or non-contact type rotating direction detection device for generating identification sound for the driving rotating direction during the driving period.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
We all know that the bicycle rider is always pedaling in constant directions using the relevant muscles and joints periodically and constantly; i.e part of the muscles and joints of pedaler's body are always at force exerting and receiving statuses, while the other part of muscles and joints of the pedaler's body are always at non-force exerting and receiving statuses; therefore, loading on the human body is unevenly distributed, and the rider may incur sport hazard due to tiredness of longtime stepping movement, and when bi-directionally riding, orientation may be misinterpreted without warning sound for riding direction.